Imposter
by BerryBella
Summary: Horror washed over my as I realized this was not Edward. He would never do this, it was James." Alternate ending to Twilight, R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: I suddenly had this idea while listening to the song "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga, it doesn't exactly relate to the mood of the song, but it gave me an idea. Basically, this is an alternate ending to the James incident. Review! Even if you absolutely hate it, review and tell me what I can do to improve it. Enjoy!**

"This is it." the taxi driver said in an exited voice. No wonder, I paid him about ninety dollars.

I didn't bother saying anything, and opened the door with my trembling hand. The wind hit me in the face as I stared up at the ballet studio. I'm doing this all for Renee, and I'm not backing out now. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do much, but Renee was my mom as well as my best friend. I would do as much I could to protect her.

I ran into the ballet studio with my heart thumping and my palms sweaty. I was absolutely terrified, but also kind of numb. It would take awhile for Edward to read my note then actually find me, James would have killed me long before then.

The studio was eerily quiet, sunlight streaming through the high windows, and the floorboards creaked with each step I took. The silence was actually more terrifying then actually having him there. I opened a few closets and checked a few rooms. No one was here. My fingers were fidgeting and my vision was getting a little blurred.

Did I get the directions wrong? Maybe James already killed Renee, and I was too late. My head was spinning. _Calm down Bella, think_. There was no way I could've gotten the instructions wrong, I had dance lessons here for about a year. I would just have to wait.

After standing for a couple minutes, I felt my sanity slipping. What the hell? If he was going to kill me, he would've killed me by now. James was probably going to make this as slow and painful as possible. I ran over to the main doors and tried to open it. It wouldn't move, and when I tried to jiggle it again, the door knob fell off and landed with a thud on my foot.

I think I was hyperventilating, the floor was moving and I leaned against the wall for support. Has Edward read the letter by now? When I felt a little better, I ran to the emergency exits. Those were locked too.

Suddenly a loud crash filled the studio. My heart just about jumped out of my chest. I turned slowly to the source of the noise.

It was Edward! Relief poured over my body. My angel was standing there, with the door broken off its hinges and lying on the ground. I wanted to run over and just stay in his arms forever but my legs felt kind of funny. Edward didn't move either; he just stood there, staring at me. We probably stood there for minutes as my heart rate went down, eventually I decided to break the silence and notify him that I haven't gone insane yet.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He immediately ran over to me in a blur. I could smell his scent and I wrapped my arms around him eagerly. The tears just flowed out of my eyes like a faucet, I was vaguely aware that I was shaking in his arms.

"Wait! Where's Renee? James? Everybody else?" I frantically screamed.

"Don't worry, James did not have Renee. My family is taking care of them right now. Are you alright?" he said.

Something seemed different about Edward, but I was just so happy and relieved, so I let it go.

"I'm fine." I said. "You read my letter?"

"Yes I did. How could you endanger yourself like that?" he said as he pulled me into an embrace again. "I would never forgive myself if I lost you. Forgive me for my strange behavior, not being with you for so long practically made me insane. Every second we were separated, I was thinking of you Isabella."

This seemed like Edward, but he usually didn't call me Isabella, and his words sounded kind of rehearsed. What if it wasn't him? _Who else could it be Bella_? I should ask the one question that only Edward should know how to answer,

"Edward, I want to spend eternity with you, please change me, and then I won't be so fragile, you promised me before." I said, and then lied smoothly at the end.

"Sure Isabella, whatever you want." he said in his velvet voice.

Horror washed over my as I realized this was not Edward. He would never do this, it was James.

"What's wrong Isabella?" He said as he stroked my cheek with his ice cold finger. "Are you feeling a little sick?"

"You're not Edward!" I shrieked "Who are you?"

'Edward' held me in a tight grip and I couldn't move at all. His strength was starting to hurt, especially since my arm was in an odd position.

"What?" he said with fake surprise. "I am your Edward Cullen."

In one swift motion, he pushed me against the hard wall. I heard a crunch sound, and I realized he had just smashed my arm. The pain was excruciating, but I was completely numb, with only one thing on my mind, Edward. I had to constantly remind myself that it wasn't Edward, because staring into the eyes of the love of my life paralyzed my legs from working. _C'mon Bella, It's not Edward, you have to at least protect yourself!_

"Well, well, Bella. You're pretty smart, for a human." he said. "It's me James! Nice you meet you again."

I sobbed and tried not to look up, if I saw Edward's face, my heart would stop from the pain. Suddenly, he stepped on my leg with a sickening snap.

"LOOK at me while I'm TALKING!" he roared.

I looked up, sobbing and trying to move backwards. Even now, he still looked like an angel. His eyes were still a beautiful golden caramel color, his hair was still a messy array of bronze locks, and he still smelled like Edward. I sobbed harder, this was worth then death.

"I'm a shape shifter Isabella, don't I look like your little Edward? I thought it would be more interesting to have fun with you this way." James said in Edward's voice. "Do you love him that much? Don't I look just dashing Bella?"

I was biting my lip so hard to keep from bursting out in sobs, when I suddenly tasted a metallic taste on my lips. 'Edward's' eyes turned black, and he growled.

"Why don't you just KILL me?" I sobbed. "Just do it already, PLEASE!"

"Well, why would I want to kill you? I only want to have some fun with you Bella, little Edward's going to be heart broken when I return you to him." he said while laughing. "Now, I obviously can't tort- I mean have fun here. Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?"

I tried to push his face away, and made a mad dash for the door again. 'Edward' came over and stood directly over me. Then he kicked my side, and I was sure something broke this time too.

"I'm sorry love, but I can't have you conscious, or you'll know where we're going." he said.

It just sounded so wrong when he said 'love', Edward's voice or , something hard collided with my head, and all the colors in the room started to swirl until, blackness.

**A/N: CLIFFIE! Sorry...*sniffle* James is so mean, but I mean, he's a vampire, so he's pretty smart at planning stuff. I only have a few chapters planned out, but I might make it longer. Please REVIEW, or Bella's going to die! (jk). I just want 10, so I know that I'm writing the next chapter for a purpose. (He's not going to rape her, this is T-rated anyways.) Happy New Year! 1 day late...**

**BerryBella**


End file.
